Finding Eden
by Leelan Jacobs
Summary: My mother with held vital info on my biological father. She said he was a musician, but she didn't tell me he was this musician. Now what am I supposed to do? It's better than it sounds, warning this is a Marilyn Manson Fan Fic. Enough said.
1. I'm Not Feelin' This

A/N: I DO NOT OWN MARILYN MANSON OR ANYONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND MY STORY. This is my first Manson fic, so bare with me... I hope you like it, and if not oh well...read and review...like you didn't already now I was going to say that...omg I can read your mind...RUN!...lol

"Yeah, I'm not feeling this." I hadn't even been thinking, I had just sat down a few hours ago and just started painting. Looking at the painting in front of me, I finally saw what had come to life on what was once a blank canvas. It was my band, with my fiance leaning up against me, her back to my front with my right arm wrapped around her shoulders and across her chest, our left hands in-twined. This might have seemed like a nice painting at first glance, only one thing was bugging the hell out of me. There was another girl in the picture. We were exactly the same height, same extremely slender build. Her back to my back, her jet-black hair was down to her hips. What really got me though was the fact that she didn't have a face. Which beg s the question, who the hell is she? Throwing the paint soaked brush across the room, I stood up and flipped the easel over, sending paint and water flying all around the room. I have no idea as to how long I stood there, watching the paint run across the canvas, distorting the picture, twisting it. _The story of my life...what the hell is wrong with me. _Evan hearing the noise came running into the room. "What's going on?" As she looked at the mess, I could only assume that she thought I had gotten frustrated and had thrown a tantrum. "What happened?" That's Evan, always the sweet caring person that wants to make everything better. Ironically, I suppose that's one of the things that I like about her. As she turned her sweet face to look up at mine, all I could do was shrug my shoulders and say, "It got on my nerves and pissed me off." This caused her mega-watt smile to come out and her to laugh that sweet laugh and say,"I can see that. Lord help if _I_ ever piss you off." Walking up to me, she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed giving me one of her reassuring hugs. "It's okay, just don't completely ruin it. After sleeping on it, you might find out that you like it. You know?" She said the last part looking up at me, her chin on my chest, once again sweetly smiling.

"Yeah, I know babe. I didn't like what I saw, and it pissed me off." Which wasn't a lie, I didn't like what I saw, and it did piss me off. "I'll get over it." _I always do...kind of. _

" I just got done cooking some dinner, if your hungry."

"Turning into Betty Crocker are we?"

"No just thought I'd cook instead of ordering take out...like some one else I know."

"Twiggy?"

"Ha ha Bri. Very funny, turn that accusing finger around mister."

"I do think I'm funny, but before I agree to eat anything, what is it?"

"Something very homey."

"So what is it?"

"You'll see." With that she stepped out of my arms and danced out of the room. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a grey soffe baby tee with a short black vest over it, fadded ripped jeans, with a pair of black converse encasing her feet. She had left her hair down, which I heart. I loved the way those pants hug her ass, making it look absolutly perfect. I started after her.

"You know I really wish I had half of the energy that you have." Following her down to the first level, I walked into my kitchen, and what I saw made me laugh out loud. "Meat loaf? Are you serious?" She stood there just looking at me, with a what's-wrong-with-it face. "I haven't eaten that since I lived with my mother..."

"You don't have to eat it."

"No I will it's just, Homey, and very... ironic."

"I got the point, just shut-up and eat."

"You know you're probably one of the few that can tell me to shut-up and not get an agressive reaction from me?" By this point we were both sitting down at the table both enjoying the easy banter being exchanged between the two of us.

"I know. So...mabey this was a little too homey."

"Whay do you say that?"

"I don't know, just feels a little awkward now."

"Ohmigah, I feel like some one's about to bust out with grace."

"Yeah I'm calling for take out." With that Evan jumped up from the table and litterily almost ripped her cell phone from her pocket to make the call. "Would you dispose of that very awkward meal, please sir?"

Rolling my eyes, I was ultimatly releived, why hide it. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

After dinner we moved into the living room to watch a movie. "So what were you thinking about watching?" She put her hands in front of her like she was praying and looked up at the ceiling. "Please don't let it be another zombie movie, please, please, pleeeeeaase." I turned around and looked at her like 'Really, Evan?'. "Well can you blame me? That's all we've watched for the past week." Turning back around, I began searching through the massive movie collection that I had acquired over the years.

"There classics!"

"By who's standards?"

"Mine and Rob Zombies." After turning and sticking my tongue out at her, I returned to looking through the films.

"I walked right into that one."

"Yes, you did. Relax I was actually thinking about watching Avatar."

"But you've seen it twice." I watched her walk over and plop down on my black leather couch. Which unfortunatly disturbed my cat, Lilly, causing the cat to hiss at her demonically. Lily hasn't liked Evan from the get-go. I gave the feline a 'come to Jesus meeting' after she had dive bombed Evan from on top of the fridge, in hopes that it would have helped. Unfortunatly it didn't take. Oh well.

"It's a good movie though."

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Evan have you even seen it?" Turning to look at her, she looked away and around the room. I put in the dvd, and sat down in the couch by Evan. I pulled her to me,wrapped her in my arms and smiled. "That's what I thought, don't knock it, till you've..."

"Tried it?" I kissed her quickly and soundly on the mouth.

"No seen it."


	2. What's Going To Happen?

A/N: I DO NOT OWN MARILYN MANSON OR ANYONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND MY STORY. This is my first Manson fic, so bare with me... I hope you like it, and if not oh well...read and review...like you didn't already now I was going to say that...omg I can read your mind...RUN!...lol

Sitting on the floor, my knees bent,my arms resting on each one and my head leaned back in Evans lap. I couldn't get the painting out of my mind._ Who the hell is she?_ I hate it when I get the feeling that something is going to happen, but don't have a single clue as to what it could be. _This fucking sucks!_ Apparently I haven't been paying any attention to the movie, because she stopped running her fingers through my hair and had looked at me. "Hey what's wrong?" I just shook my head, because honestly, I didn't know what was wrong. "Baby I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." _Well that's true...guess you got me there. _

"I've just got one of those feelings that I get." I felt her stiffen underneath my head. My Mom and Twiggy call it an uncanny intuition, but Evan just calls it creepy. Most of the time I agree with her. Like today. "I wish whatever it was would go ahead and happen, cause to be quite frank, I'm getting nausiated." She started running her fingers through my hair once again, as I closed my eyes. "Mmm..."

"I'm afraid I'm spoiling your ass."

"Baby, I'm a rockstar I'm supposed to be spoiled." Unfortunatly I didn't notice the mischevious grin that came across Evan's face.

"Oh, you are, are you?"

"Mmm-hmm." It was at this moment that her arms shot down and she started tickling me."Evan what the hell? ...Stop that!...Evan!" Before I knew what was going on, we were rolling around on the floor. Somehow in the mist of both of us trying to gain the upper hand, I ended up lying o top of her my forearms supporting my weight. I looked down at her, now that I'm completley disshelved. "What in the world was that for?" Once she regained her breathe, she was able to reply, "I just felt like you looked a little too comfortable." I slowly smiled down at her, after realizing that my hips were resting quite comfortably in the 'V' of her legs.

"I looked too comfortable huh?" When she just nodded, I gently brushed my lips across hers, then began feathering kisses up her jawline, and down her neck to the spot where it met her collar bone. I felt one of her arms snake around me, so she could run her left hand up and down my back. While she burried her right hand in my hair. I chuckled deep in my throat letting it reverberate onto her skin, causing goose-bumbs to run the length of her. Moving back up to her face, I took her lips again, running my tongue over the seam of her lips. After gaining access, I began rubbing my tongue against hers. She moved her hand from my hair to my arm, to trace the tattoos that I have there. Just as we started to really get into it, our tongues dancing a dance almost as old as time it's self, my cell phone started going off.

I broke away to look at the caller I.D. "Brian Hugh Warner you'd better let that thing ring." I just looked at her like, what-if-it's-important. Then slid open my phone.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with a Mr. Brian Warner please?" _Oh god, this sounds like a lawyer! Who's suing my ass now?_

"This is he." Evan sat up, at the cold sound of formality in my voice, giving me a questioning stare.

"Mr. Warner, this is Ted O'Donally, with O'Donally, and Redford Law firm. I'm calling you today because a client of mine has passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Mr.O'Donally, but, with all due respect,what does that have to with me?"

"Well, Mr. Warner, we had been in the process of working on this for quite a while. Do you remember a Miss Olivia Renolds?"

"The name sounds vagly familiar." This really caused Evan to straighten up and mouth 'What's going on?' I just shook my head at her, signalling that I'd tell her after I was finished with the phone call.

"Miss Renolds came to me years ago claiming to have had sexual relations with you one night."

"Possibly a long time ago."

"Yes sir, 1993 to be exact. Well, I don't know any other way to say this except to just come out and say it. She was in a horrendous car accident a couple of days ago."

"Yes, you had mentioned that she passed away, but again, what does that have to do with me? I mean it was a one night stand not a wedding, I shouldn't be named her next of kin."

"Well sir, that's just it, your not... This is the part that's hard to explain, there was a child."

"Well I'm very sorry that the child lost it's mother, but that still doesn't explain why you've contacted me."

"Mr. Warner I don't think you understand, because of the time frame in which the child was conceived. There is reason to believe that the child is yours."

That was when I almost dropped the phone. "Excuse me?"

"We need you to come in for blood work, to determine a paterninty test."

"Alright when?"

"This after noon, if you like?"

"Yes that's fine, where?"

After Mr. O'Donlally gave me the information, I closed the phone and just sat there, as if I were frozen in time. I might have a child. _What's going on? This had better not be one of those Punk'd episodes. If it is, would you be relieved? Shut up little voice in my head. Of course I'd be relieved._ "Well who was it?" Evan's voice brought me back to reality, shaking the rest of the thoughts from my head, I turned and looked at her.

"Mr. O'Donally, from O'Donally and Redford Law-Firm." Her already big eyes, turned into saucers.

"Why was he calling you? Are you getting sued again?"

"See that's what I thought, but no. I have to go in for bloodwork." Her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Oh my god, Why?"

"Paternity test." She just sat there, looking at me. After a few moments of silence she blinked, twice.

"WHAT?"

"Apparently a woman that I had a one nighter with ,when did he say, in 93 or 94, had a child around nine months later. He said that there was reason to believe that the child is mine."

"Again why was he calling you, does the mother want money or something?"

"No. O'Donally said that and I quote. 'She was in a horrendous car accident a couple of days ago'. End quote." Evan just sat there, staring at me. "What it's not like I knew and was hiding it from you or anything."

"No I know that I was just thinking. I mean what if it does turn out to be yours, I mean, What's going to happen?" All I'm capapable of doing is shrug my shoulders. "Well, what's going to happen to it? Is it going to come here and stay with us?" I looked at her, as I contemplated that idea. _I guess it would be alright for a while, and if it doesn't work out, we can get something set up._

"Yeah, I guess it will." Evan's face kinda lit up.

"So I could potentially, kinda be a mom?" I just started laughing out loud. "What?"

"Yeah I suppose that it would make you 'kinda make you a mom.'"

A/N: YEAH I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE, BUT_ I_ THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD. AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.


	3. This Ought To Be Fun

A/N:The record store that my original character,Eden, works in is completly fictional. To my knowledge it does not exist. If it does, copy right enfringement was not inteded. Oh, you are also being warned that Eden is bisexual, and things may happen, not really sure yet, between her and some one. If you are not okay with this then you should keep reading my notes at the top of the chapters. I will let you know if you shouldn't read it.

EDEN'S P.O.V.

I was working in the record store that I had been working in for the past two years. Heck, I practicaly run the thing. I do the inventory, stock the shelves, when I'm not inschool, I open and close. I even installed the new software they had gotten in for the register, and to keep track of the inventory. Yeah, this was pretty much my store. That realization stopped me cold. _I guess now it is._ It had only been a couple of days since my mother had passed away. I was still in shock. The fact that my whole world had just crumpled, has yet to set in. Unconsiously, I figured that when it did sink in, I was just going to fall apart, were ever I am when it happened, just fall apart. Just then the bell over the door started tinkling, signaling that some one had entered the store. I looked up from the magazine that I had been flipping through to see four 'preppy' girls walk in and go to the hip hop/ R.B. section. _Just the kind of people I wanted to deal with right now. "Uh, like, OMG! They have the new Miley Cyrus c.d.!" -squeal- Get your heads out of your own asses. Mabey I ought to go and find them a mirror, then I wouldn't have to deal with them untill closing time. Oh so tempting._

It was at that point that I had noticed that they had been looking up and every so often and then whispering something. One of them slipped up and spoke just loud enough so that I could hear her. "What's up with her hair? I mean does she really think that's hot? Did you see all of the bangles and braclets on her arms? I wonder if she cuts herself? I mean she looks the type. You know, emo? What's with the vest?" I just rolled my eyes, I get those comments alot. Yeah I have some crazy hair, but I like it that way. It was cut in the traditional long emo hair cut, it was dyed black. Right now, I had my fringe held to the side by a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' bow, that matched the dark purple baby tee I have on. I have my bottum lip pierced twice, which looks really cute when I pout. Unfortunatly with my natural, rather large Marilyn Manson-esc lips, they do it by them-selves. The most quiet of the four girls walked up to the counter._ Oh, crap here we go_! "Excuse me, do you have the new Kelly Pickler c.d.?" _It's worse than I thought._

"Not sure, let me check. Okay?" She smiled at me, as she waited.

"Okay thanks. Kourtney quit flipping out, she said she would check."

"Uh no, sorry, it looks like it's release date got pushed back to next week. Sorry." She told her friends that it wasn't out yet and they walked out the door. As I went back to my magazine, I blew a bubble with my gum, after it popped, I coudn't help but think aloud; "Hope you have good time at the mall."

"Sarcastic much?" I looked up shocked that I hadn't heard anyone else enter the store.I looked around, but could only spot the top of the guy's head in the hard rock/metal Isle.

"When did you get in here?"

"You were looking at the computer and the little blonde bimbo was skreetching at the other one. Kourtney I believe?"

"Oh, well can I help you with anything?"

"No ma'am, I'm just killing time."

"Oh well take your time, let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." _What does this guy even look like? _Then he started speaking agian, his voice lilting. "So what's your name?"

__

Hello he's talking to you idiot!

"Uh, Eden." When he came around the corner of the aisle I could finally see what he looked like. _Hello gorgeous. _His shoulder length black hair, was straightened to perfection. His eyes were covered by a pair of black aviators, he was wearing a white t-shirt, covered by a black three button vest, which was buttoned. Moving farther down his legs were clad in a pair of black skinny jeans that were tucked into what looked like black combat boots, with silver buckles that ran the length, nearly reaching his knees. Over all of this he wore a long black jacket nearly touching the floor, that once again had buckles that nearly ran the entire length of it, it also had buckles on the cuffs. What really caught my attention was the fact that he was wearing red lipstick. _I LOVE the shock-rocker look!_He walked, well more like sauntered, up to my counter.

"Well Eden, that's such a pretty name, Eden. Would you happen to know if you guys have 'The High End Of Low'?" That brought me out of my revierre. He was talking to me about an album by my favorite recording artist and his band.

"Marilyn Manson's album right?" He smiled and nodded. " Yeah we have it." I walked around the counter and led him down an aisle. "That one is realy, really good."I stopped and did a little head tilt. "Well all of their stuffs good. Really." I plucked the album off of the shelf and handed it to him. "There you go." As I walked around him, I thought I saw him looking me up and down, but I couldn't be sure. After I was back behind my counter once agian, the Goth God once agian walked up to the counter.

"You know Eden, you look alot like a friend of mine." I was a little surprised and pleased by his obvious flirting. _Two can play at this game. After all he initiated it. _I leaned in closer to him, my elbows and forearms on top of the counter.

"Is that right?" I was really pleases to see him do the same thing. _He has on black nail polish...pinch me!_ As our forearms touched, even through the material of his jacket, I felt a jolt of electricity run up my arm, causing goosebumbs to appear on my arms._ Damn it! Stupid, stupid nerve endings! _

"Yeah it is?"_ OMG! This man is unbelievably sexy! _

I cleared my throat,and lowered my voice to, what I hoped was a hot whisper. "And just what 'friend' would that be?"

My 'hot whisper' had absolutly nothing on his very seductive tone. His voice made me want to melt. "I don't know how you'd take it, so let's leave it as an annonymous friend. Shall we?"

"That depends, was it a compliment?" A huge smile stretched it's way across his face.

"Absolutly."

"Then yes, let's."

"Sounds good." He paid for the album and asked "Do you work here often?"

"All the time." Which wasn't a lie, now that I had graduated highschool, I would have more time to dedicate to the store.

"Then I guess I just found a new favorite place to buy music."

"Oh your so sweet."

"Have a nice day, Eden." With a huge smile, he picked up his purchase and walked out of the store . It was a full minute, before I realized that I should have asked for his number, but hadn't even thought to get his name.

"The story of my life." Depressingly going back to my magazine I heard the bell on the door tinkle once agian. Not even feeling like being polite any more today I just kept looking at the pages in front of me. That is untill I two very familiar sleeves and hands were very stratigicaly placed on said pages. A little startled, I looked up and met the same aviator covered eyes as a few moments ago. "Hello again. Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were doing anything for lunch?" _What did he say?...blink blink..Me? Lunch?_

Luckily I recovered quickly,"Why? Are you asking me to lunch?" _I really like it when this man smiles at me like that. Like I just made his whole day better._

He nodded. "Are you saying yes?" _Oh, if only I could._

"Actually I can't, I'm going to meet my father." The disappointment was only slightly visible on his face, by the way that his smile fell ever so slightly, but it was enough for me to catch it. "But what do you know I'm free tomorrow?" That brought that charming smile back up.

"Why? Are you asking me to lunch?"

I nodded "Are you saying yes?" Mimicking him from earlier in the conversation.

"Very good."

"Yeah, well, I try."

He leaned in alot closer than ever befor, our lips only milimeters apart. "Baby you don't have to try." He closed the distance and gently placed a very sweet chaste kiss on my lips. "Looks like I'll see you tomorrow. What time do you get off for lunch?"

"Noon."

"See you then."

"Hey it just hit me I don't know your name."

"Jeordie, but my friends call me Twiggy."With that and a wink, he stepped out the door and out of sight.

"Now on to meet the father, that never knew I existed. This ought to be fun." _Wait. Twiggy? Surely that wasn't... _

A/N: OKAY SO NOW YOU KNOW WHO MIGHT LIKE EDEN...IF IT'S THE TWIGGY YOUR THINKING ABOUT...HMMM...DARE I. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SHOULD IT BE TWIGGY RAMIREZ OR SOME ONE ELSE... TELL ME WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE.

~LEELAN~


	4. So What's Going To Happen?

So What's Going To Happen?

It was unbelievable. I have a daughter. A seventeen year old daughter at that. _What if she doesn't like me? Now this is laughable, the great and scary Marilyn Manson is afraid that a seventeen year old girl wont like him. Who'd have ever thought? I don't know anthing about her. Well dumb-ass that comes from you not knowing she even existed until yesterday. And I'm fixing to meet her. For the first time, and I almost painted her into a picture yesterday. Please don't be a bible-thumping, goody-goody, your-going-to-go-to-hell-for-that, kind of kid._

At that moment I saw a mane of extremely long hair. _Well, that must be her. Here goes nothing._ I motioned for the waitress to come back to my table.

"Did you need something Mr. Manson?"

"Yes ma'am. Is that this young lady?" I showed her the picture and indicated the young lady by the hostess' podium.

"Would you like for me to go check?"

"Please. Oh, and if it is could you direct her to my table please?"

"Absolutly sir."

As the waitress left, I felt the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies starting to form in my stomache. _Well this is new._ _Oh lady, hurry up before I puke. That'd be something for the tabloids._ I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I saw the lady coming back with the young girl following behind. Although her eyes were covered by oversized black sunglasses, she was wearing a dark purple t-shirt that was covered by a black buttoned vest, faded, ripped jeans, and black converse. I thought that the barret and little bow in her hair was a nice touch. As they drew closer, I immidiatly noticed that she was rather tall for a seventeen year old, probably close to six feet mabey a little taller. As she took her seat in the booth across the table from me, I noticed that her vest had what appeared to be a few band badges on it, at least thats what it looked like at a quick glance. _At least she likes music._ The waitress handed two menus to us and looked at my daughter._ MY daughter. Wow, I'm going to have to get used to saying that._ "Miss what can I get you to drink?"

"Coke please."

"Nothing from the bar?"

"No thank you." She watched the waitress leave, then turned to me. "So? Your the guy my mom's lawyer told me about? Brian Warner I think?"

"Well, yeah, away from the public eye. You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with. Brian, Manson, Marilyn, hell you can call me an asshole I don't care." I took off my shades and looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, but of course you do. Just kidding, I guess I was kinda hoping he was talking about someone else, and yet I wasn't."

"Why where hoping that it wasn't some one else?" That was when I noticed that one of the badges on the vest was a Marilyn Manson badge.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I grew up listening to you...for some reason it calmed me down. Somehow I knew it was you." That was when she took of the suunglasses. "Well you could call it an uncanny intuition. Unfortunatly I think it was the fact that my last name is Warner. My mom must have still been high from her epidural. Take your pick."

"Oh my god!" This small outburst caused a few other patrons to turn and look in our direction.

"Was that really necissary?" After sitting there looking at her for a few moments, she apparently got frustrated with me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's like looking into a mirror."

"Oh, well if that's all."

"Sarcastic much?"

"Why is every one saying that today?" The waitress returned with our drinks." So what's going to happen now?" She glanced up at the waitress and thanked her._ Well at least she's polite._

"Well _now_ I'm hoping you'll tell me your name?"

"Oh sorry, It's Eden."

"Well Eden, I'm Brian Warner. It's very nice to meet you. As to what's going to happen now? Well looks like your going to be living with me?"

"You mean you actually want me to?"

"Why wouldn't I want you too?"

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvienience."

"Think nothing of it."


	5. I'm Scared

EDEN'S P.O.V.

I unlocked the store and switched the open sign on. Walking around the counter and sitting my messenger bag in the cubby hole underneth the counter, I whislted for my ferret. I smiled as she poked her head out of her carrier bag. "Hey sweetie Mommy's back. Did you miss me?" Chutney, the ferret, started hopping all over the place, obviously very happy to see me. I sat down on the stool behind the counter and put Chutney on the counter it-self. "Well, looks like we have a new home. What it looks like exactly? I have no idea. Will we like it? Again no idea. Did I tell him about you? Oh, dear can't remember...Oh well. He'll have to get used to the idea if he doesn't like ferrets...you know he kind of seemed to be more of a cat person, but who knows? Who am I to judge right?" The little animal just darted off to go play. "Right...now where is Rikki?" Picking up my phone, and started a new text. 'Hey where the heck are you?' it wasn't too long after that, that I got a reply.

'Starbuck's. You want?'

'Hmm, do I want...uh...hell yes! Lol.'

'Ok. So did you meet him?'

"Yeah...it was weird...and awkward.'

'oh, yeah...how so?'

'Just get here, okay? I'll tell you then.'

'Yeah, baby. Okay.'

I tossed my phone onto the counter and grabbed the swiffer duster from undernesth the counter. _This place suddenly needs dusting._ I walked to the aisle farthest from the counter, then began running the duster over the albums that were housed there. Not two minutes later, Rikki walked through the door.

"Okay work-o-holic. Coffee break." She put the cups on the counter and leaned over it, spinning the magazine around she began to look through it. Walking up behind her stopped to appreciate the veiw. Her skirt stopped just below her ass, and so began her fishnet covered legs that ended in a pair of lime green ballet flats. Her black halter top was covered by a neon pink vest. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her waist. gently pulling her up against me.

"Did I say you could look at my magazine?"

"hey what's your's is mine right?"

"Did I say that?"

"Yeah, you did." Shebrought herself back upright and turned around in my arms, to face me, interlocking her fingers behind my neck. "Now how do you say hello to a big kiss?"

"Hello big kiss." She stood up on her tip-toes and gave me a smack on the lips. "Oh my god your crazy." With that I walked around to the other side of the counter and put the duster away. Then began drinking my coffee.

"Okay Eden Spill."

"It was him." This response clearly confused her.

"Him who?"

"Brian Warner."

"Well I know that part."

"You'd know him better as the forever talented, Marilyn Manson." This last statement resulted in her spewing frappachino all over the counter.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me right baby. He wants me to live with him." I hopped up on the bar stool that I keep behind the counter.

"How is that going to work? I mean dosen't he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know he didn't mention her. I guess she lives with him." Rikki came around the counter and stood in between my knees. Lacing the fingers of her left hand with my right, she used her right hand to brush the fringe out of my face.

"It'll be alright you'll see."

"I'm not so sure, your right this time Rik."

"Oh sure I am. I mwean seriously when have I ever been wrong?"

"When you dyed your hair purple."

"Okay that was an isolated incident." I snorted at that. "See theres the Eden I love. Don't be such a pessimest."

"I can't help it...and I'm not being a pessimest. I'm scared."

"You want me to go with you when you move in? Till you get situated?"

"Yeah that's be great."

"Okay. It's a done deal. Now take off you gloomy pants and change back into your glad pants, cause those means that you can start over. Kinda..."

A/N: Short chapter once again I know, but they will get long again I promise. Please read and review as always.


	6. Close The Door

Evan is getting frustrated with me, I know that she wants to help, but I just don't know what to tell her to do. Hell, I don't know what _I_ need to do. "What do you think that she's going to need?"

She looked up at me from the book that she had been reading after she had curled up on the couch. "What?" I asked innocently. "Why don't you just wait until you know what she is going to be bringing from Olivia's?"

I began to pace the length of the couch in rapid succession, while I began to ramble to myself so fast that it was almost incoherent. "Well yeah I guess that we could do that...yeah, we'll do that, but now what am I going to do while we wait? I mean it's only been like two minutes since I last looked at the clock. Time is moving slower than hell. I mean this is going to take forever! What am I going to do?"

"BRIAN!" This succeeded in stopping the tirade of incoherency that had begun to spew forth from out of my mouth. I stopped and looked at her like she had lost her mind, marbles and resumed my pacing. "What?"

"Sweetheart you really need to calm down." That did it.

I walked across the living room and leaned my back against the wall, so that I was facing her. "Well what am I supposed to do to pass the time Evan? You know that I hate waiting...I HATE IT! This is bullshit. I mean why did I wake up so fucking early? I mean it's like my biological alarm clock decided that it wanted to make today 'Bash on Manson Day' or something, it sucks. There is no sense in my being up so early. I mean-"

"Bri, you're rambling again." I could tell that she was getting annoyed with my little temper-tantrum, but was still trying to be sweet about it. God love her, but I couldn't help it. It was a bad habit that I developed a long time ago, before I ever knew her. "I mean, I hate being up this early. I hate it even more than waiting. I mean..."

Evan had apparently had enough of it, because she slammed her book against her thighs and swung her head around to glare at me. "Oh good god go change your tampon!"

I slid my shades down the bridge of my nose so that I could look at her over the rims. The look that I gave her said 'What the hell did you just say to me?' "Excuse me?"

Now I knew that she was extremely annoyed with me, because her brow was scrunched, her usually large happy eyes were narrowed and her mouth, which had appeared so sweet a few moments ago, was now set in a firm line. "You heard me."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

Evan simply turned back to the book that she had been reading "You were bitching like you had PMS or something."

Her last statement caused me to start laughing uncontrollably, immediately erasing my horrid mood for the moment; although the anxiety is still clearly visible on my face. The other extremely bad habit that I had developed is that I talk with my hands, so I'm sure that this really added to the annoyance of my previous ranting.

I uncrossed my hands and waved them at the sides of my face as I said; "Never heard it put quite that way before." I walked over to the couch and sat down; on the end that was opposite of Evan.

~~~~~~~~ Eden's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~

Looking at the empty room around me, I suddenly felt that was my situation settling in.

I felt just as empty and just as hollow as the room that surrounded me. "Why did she have to leave?"

"Why did who have to leave?" I had been so consumed by the emotions that were swirling through my body and veins, that I hadn't even heard when Rikki had entered the room. "Oh hey, I was talking about Mom."

"She didn't leave by choice. You know?"

"Yeah, but it's easier to think of it that way."

"I know sweetie." Rikki looked around the now empty room. "So, was that the last of it?"

I shoved my hands deep within my pockets and kicked at an imaginary pebble on the cream colored carpet. "Yeah that's it."

"Did you talk to the landlord?"

"Yeah we came up with an agreement, for me to pick up the rent and I can keep this place, just in case it doesn't work out."

"Well that was nice of Mr. Brookfeild. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, no need in staying here anymore...I guess." I walked to the front door of the apartment and held the door open for Rikki to exit. After she had walked out into the hall, I took the time to take another look at the living area that had once been a happy place.

It still looks the same as it always has, I suppose. The coffee table was with a fresh coat of wax from a recent cleaning. The pale blue love seat looked the same with the doilies still in place on its arms and back. Yet the room seemed different. Cold. Sterile. Dead.

The last thought went through me like a lead bullet. "Don't look back Eden." Rikki walked up behind me and placed a comforting hand on the small of my back. "They say it's bad luck. This is going to be the hard part. You have to close the door Eden. Think of it as closing the door on an old life, so you get to open another door on a new life."

I turned my head to look at her, my shoulders slumping; tears that I hadn't even known were there had escaped and were rushing down my face, flooding my cheeks. When I spoke my voice sounded hollow, even to my own ears. "What if I don't want to leave that old life Rik? What if I don't want to?"

"Eden you have to do this. Now come on, close the door."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then slowly pulled the door closed, and locked it. Turning around I picked up the little box that held the last of my belongings and walked out of the complex and got into Rikki's car.


	7. Was That My Fault?

A/N: I DO NOT OWN MARILYN MANSON OR ANYONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND MY STORY. This is my first Manson fic, so bare with me... I hope you like it, and if not oh well...read and review...like you didn't already now I was going to say that...omg I can read your mind...RUN!...lol

We had gotten all of Eden's boxes to her room after all of the introductions and left her and her friend to unpack. She had talked to me about her friend staying here for a little while untill she got used to the place. Which was perfectly fine with me. It was going to take a while for me to get used to this too.

Rikki seemed nice enough. Eden had said that they were friends, but something about their body language told me different. I wasn't sure if Evan had picked up on it or not. Probably not, here lately it seems like she's been really out of it.

When she's here, it's like she wants to be some where else. It had been this way for a while and it's starting to take it's toll on me. In the past few days it's like she had turned into someone else entirely. Here lately, whenever we start talking about something, it always turns into a heated discussion. She was always yelling at me.

Sad thing is, I still don't know why. I don't know if I've done something or what. _Mabey I'll find out eventually. _

Eden had been here a week already and things were starting to settle down. At first I was a little leary about the ferret being here, because of Lily, but the cool thing is, she and the ferret are now best friends. Chutney chases Lily around the coffee table all the time. It's quit entertaining. That ferret is halarious, earlier today it had tried to climb up Evans pants. She was pissed, but every one that saw the video said it was funny, so I'm going with funny.

All of a sudden I heard Evan yelling and screaming. Then the sounds of things being thrown around could be heard from what sounded like the bedroom. I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could, dragging Chutney with me considering how she had attached herself to my pant leg.

After I had gotten up to the bedroom, I cautiously opened the door. I found Evan in my huge closet throwing articles of clothing out of it into a large pile. I looked around the room and saw her luggage scattered every where.

One large suitcase was already full of her shoes, and a smaller one was full of her hand bags. _Oh, this is not good. _

She came out of the closet and started shoving handfuls of her clothes into the remaining four suitcases, not even bothering to fold them. "Baby, what are you doing?"

She wirled around to face me, her face was all red. _Oh wow she's pissed._ "Don't you 'baby' me Brian!" I walked around to the other side of the bed, that wasn't covered by luggage, and sat down on it.

"Well if this is about the ferret earlier, I'm sure Eden wouldn't mind keeping it in her room." She closed the suit case that she had been filling and threw it off of the bed, where it landed by the door with a very loud thud.

" I couldn't give a rat's ass about the damn ferret! This is about her!" Her last statment caused me to do a double take. _What?_ "Evan what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Do you know what I just witnessed?" I shook my head. "Did you know that your daughter is a lesbian?" Her voice was getting louder and louder as the conversation progressed. I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbor's didn't call the cops.

I nodded my head. "I kind of assumed that yeah, but I wasn't sure."

"SO you knew and you didn't tell me?" She was full out screaming by this point in time. "Evan calm down."

She very calmly folded a t-shirt and placed it on top of the pile of clothing that was inside the suitcase. Then she closed it and set it on the floor, before she ran her hands over the clothes that she was wearing to smooth them out.

Then she looked at me. "Do you have any idea as to what I just witnessed?" Once again, I shook my head.

Her hands formed into fists and she shoved them down by her sides as she screamed; "Then do NOT tell me to calm down." She grabbed as many bags as she could and left them at the top of the stairs and returned for the rest of them.

After all of hr bags where at the top of the stairs, she began to kick each one sending them rolling and sliding down the stiars. "Well that's one way to do it I guess."

"Brian shut up!" I had managed to keep my temper reined in up to this point, but that had dont it. _I am done with her crap._ I didn't yell, I simply walked down the stairs and called her a cab, then I took her stuff down to the end of the drive way.

After Evan had walked out the door and the cab had drove out of sight,I turned around to see Eden standing at the top of the stairs. "Was that my fault?" I shook my head no. "No Eden, that's been coming for a long time. I just never wanted to admit it."

A/N: OKAY SO THERE YOU GO. SHORT i KNOW, BUT HEY I NEEDED A FILLER TO SHAKE OFF THE WRITER'S BLOCK.


	8. Evan's Gone

A/N: I DO NOT OWN MARILYN MANSON OR ANYONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND MY STORY. This is my first Manson fic, so bare with me... I hope you like it, and if not oh well...read and review...like you didn't already now I was going to say that...omg I can read your mind...RUN!...lol Okay so I have absolutly no idea if Manson asl (american sign language) or not but this is a story so he can know what ever I want him too. oh also there is a semi sexual act in this chapter so you have been fare warned.

Sitting behind the counter of the record store, Eden couldn't help, but to feel responsible for Evan leaving. She knew that her dad and Evan had been having problems for a while now.

_Evan really should have knocked, but nooooo! She just had to come barging in. It's not like the door was closed for privacy._

Even though it had been a week, just thinking about the 'incident' made Eden feel nauseated.

*FLASH BACK*

Eden had been laying on her new full sized bed reading a book, when Rikki stepped out of the bathroom that was adjoined to Eden's room. She was wearing nothin, but a towel, her hair still damp from only being towel dried and was left down to finish drying.

Eden couldn't take her eyes off of Rikki, who gave a little shiver and walked over to the bed so she could see what Eden was reading. "Your Dad must like to play 'freeze-out' or something. This house is always colder than a tomb."

Eden just shrugged her shouldersand closed her book, before she rolled over and replied. "I think it feels rather nice myself." Rikki rolled her eyes. "You would." She playfully swatted Eden's leg. Eden sat up and picked up the hair brush from the bedside table and began to brush her girlfirend's hair.

After the tangles were long gone, she moved Rikki's hair out of the way and began placing kisses on her neck. Starting with her shoulder and moving across until the nibbling kisses stopped just below Rikki's earlobe. Causing Rikki to give a sweet little moan.

The next bit all happened so quickly, she remembered seeing Rikki laying on her back, while Eden was on her stomache. She had been nibbling on the inside of Rikki's upper thigh, when all of a sudden the bedroom door flew open and there stood Evan. A look of shock mixed with horror was on her face. Evan had been holding Chutney by the nape of the neck, she just threw the little animal to the floor and ran away from the door.

After a half an hour, silence could be heard from the other end of the hall. Apparently her Dad's bitch of a girlfriend had quit screaming.

Finally. _Why is he with her anyway? All of that screeching would drive me insane. He deserves better than that. _Eden could hear something rolling down the stairs.

_He finally killed her...YES! No more Evan...OMG I'm a horrible person._ She got off of the bed and ran to her door, but stopped just short of touching the door knob. She could hear voices on the other side of the door._ Why isn't he yelling like normal? If she hurt him so help me god..._

She finally heard the front foor open and then close. Some one was coming up the stairs, but they stopped in front of her door. Eden's eyes went wide with panic. She jumped a good two feet off of the floor when there was a knock on her door. Releasing the breath that she hadn't been aware that she was holding, she opened the door to find her father on the other side with an appologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to hear all of that." For some unknown reason, she wanted to hug him. Before she could stop herself, she did just that. "It's no big deal, not like we've never heard a 'heated disscusion' before."

He gently wrapped an arm around her. "Well, you probably wont be hearing it any more, Evan's gone."

Eden stepped back with a little laugh. "So which half should I hide in my car?" Brian just looked at her, clearly not understanding her question. "The body. Which half should I hide in my car?" With out warning, Brian threw his head back and started laughing. It was a welcomed sound. Eden couldn't remember hearing him laugh since the first night that she had moved in the week before.

*End Flashback*

Eden jumped when she heard the bell on the door of her shop start to tinkle. Looking in that direction, she saw her tiny friend Brinkley Walters walk into the store. "Hey Brink."

The girl turned around and smiled at Eden as she pulled off her oversized shades. "Heeeey." After she walked up to the counter, she jumped right into a conversation. "So? How are you hanging?"

"I'm still here. You know dealin'." Brinkley blew a huge bubble with her gum and sucked it back into her mouth before she resumed her questioning. "So how are you and your Dad getting along? You guys hitting it off okay?"

Eden nodded, "Yeah, we get along amazingly well actually." Brinkley nodded her head and started speaking in ASL as well as verbally speaking. "That's real good. So what are you up to this weekend?"

"Well saturday, Brian, Uh, My dad's having this party. Well It's not really a party more like a little 'get together'." All of a sudden an idea hit Eden. "Hey your welcome to come if you want. I mean we haven't really been able to do anything since I graduated." Brinkley rolled her eyes. "Den-Den that's only been like, three weeks."

"I know, but we still haven't done anything." Brinkley shook her head. "Girl I don't want to impose."

This comment caused Eden to give her a droll stare. "You wouldn't be imposing, he told me to invite my friends. Even though he said that they have to be at least eighteen. I don't know why, I guess his friends can get pretty rowdy. Your the only friend of mine that would be able to come."

Brinkley leaned up against the counter in thought and after a few moments, nodded her head. "Great be there at six, here I'll give you the info." She grabbed a note pad from here messenger bag and a pen from the counter, then proceeded to write down the infromation such as the time and address.

Brinkley nodded her thanks and then told Eden that she had just stopped in to say 'hey' on her way to get her nails done, but that if Eden hadn't heard from her that she would see her on Saturday.

Eden had already made up her mind. She was going to get Brinkley and Brian together. Before she knew what she was doing, she found her self thinking aloud. "Match maker, Match maker make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch..."


	9. What to Wear?

A/N: I DO NOT OWN MARILYN MANSON OR ANYONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND MY STORY. This is my first Manson fic, so bare with me... I hope you like it, and if not oh well...read and review...like you didn't already now I was going to say that...omg I can read your mind...RUN!...lol

Brian's P.O.V.

As I sat down the bags of chips on the table, I couldn't help, but to feel that the fight that Eden and Rikki had had the other night was partially my fault.

I didn't mind that Rikki was there, but for some reason, it seemed like Eden did. I wasn't sure why, but here lately, it's been like she doesn't even notice her being here. She had actually asked her to leave Friday, yesterday.

_It's none of your damn business Marilyn. Shut-up stupid little voice in my head. She's my daughter, it most certainly is my business. Wait...when did that kind of thinking start?_ Shrugging my shoulders to answer my own thoughts, I went upstairs to get ready.

This was what used to make me late for almost everything. Picking out my clothes. Twiggy always says that it takes me longer to get ready than any girl that he's ever met.

To cut down on time, a few years ago, I had taken pictures of all my clothes and jewelery and accessories, placed them in a book and cataloged everything so that it would be easy to find and I could already see what it would look like, before I wasted the time of putting it on. The closet sections and the drawers which contained all of my jewelery had letters. Each article of clothing and jeweler have a number.

The clothes were broken down into even smaller sections. Color.

For example, my favorite black button down with the gray pinstipes would be classified as B-24 in amongst the black sub-section of section B. I wasn't always like this, it all started after Evan and I split for the first time. I was so bad that I was diagnosed with OCD.

Thankfully I've been able to reign it in to only take place in my closet and my art studio on the top floor. "Oh, what to wear, what to wear, what to wear."

I heard a knock at my open bedroom door. looking up I saw that Eden was standing in my door way. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

Eden came in and sat in one of the over stuffed chairs that I have setting on each side of my closet doors (yes I said doors, as in double doors). "Not alot. What are you up to?" I look back down at the 'catalog' in my hands and heave a heavy sigh.

Eden held up her hands quickly before I could answer her. "Wait let me guess. You're trying to decide on what to wear?" I nodded, she came over, took the book from my hands and sat down by me on the bed. "Here let me help."

_She sure is being sweet for someone that just broke up with her girlfriend yesterday._ She flipped a few pages. "Oh, wear this." She set the 'book' in my lap and disappeared into the brought out the articles of clothing, laid them on the bed and went over to the chest of drawers and pulled out the appropriate items."Eden? Why are you doing this?"

When she came back, she laid them out beside the clothes on the bed, with a guilty look on her face. "What did you do?"

She looked at everything on the bed and nodded her head in approval, before she answered. "I just invited a friend to this little shin-dig of yours."_ Oh good night! She just broke up with her girlfriend and already has another one. Guess she wants to do the whole 'Meet the parents' thing?_

I looked at the clothing that I hadn't really been paying attention to before._ Hey she didn't do too bad! _I was impressed. "Wear that Okay?"

As I nodded, a few seconds later I heard the door close. I looked at the clock, or the 'alarm clock from hell' as I like to call it. I had two hours to get ready. "Shit! I still have to put on my make-up and do my hair and I haven't even got in the shower yet."

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, trying to rope Jeordie White's mouth with cheese balls, when Eden came into the room with a thin and decently tanned girl beside her. I froze. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph..._ The girl was gorgeous.

She had her hair cropped in a very cute yet really sexy angled bob that was stacked in the back. The longest part being in the very front, came down to just above her chin. She has a slight athletic build and a very cute backside. Which was barely covered by her deniem shorts. Her thighs look like muscle that flowed down into very pretty calves and very dainty feet. Which were decorated with a pair of black flip flops with rhinestones all along the straps. She had on a pink spaghetti strapped shirt, which allowed a small glance at the clevage that it contained.

Moving my gaze back down her body, I noticed that on the middle toe of her right foot was adorned with a toe ring that set off, what appeared to be freshly pedicured toes. _That's Hot!_

My eyes immidiatly shot up to her left ring finger. _Nothing, YES! Oh, wait I forgot...Eden...Maybe I wont have to associate. Crap Eden's bringing her over here. Okay Marilyn BEHAVE!_

Eden and her four foot something tall friend came over to where I am chillin' on the couch, where she stopped and pointed in my direction and started speaking. "Okay and this is my dad, Brian. Dad this is my friend Brinkley Walters."

I stood up to shake her hand, and she graced me with an amazing smile. "It's nice to meet you Brinkley." She nodded and turned up the smile. "It's nice to meet you too Brian. I mean if it's okay for me to call you Brian. You now instead of Mr. Warner."

As the last word left her beautiful set of glossy lips, I felt a liquid get sprayed all over my face. Jeordie (aka Twiggy Ramirez) had spewed his drink all over me and my coffee table in a fit of laughter. I was actually surprised that it hadn't shot out of his nose.

"Twiggy don't you dare piss on my couch." As I said his name, Eden's eye's went wide. "Actually Brinkely, I would actually prefer it if you didn't call me Mr. Warner. Mr. Warner is my father, if you catch my drift." I was delighted when she let out a light hearted laugh and handed me some cocktail napkins that were sitting on the coffin coffee table in front of the couch.

After I had dabbed my face dry and wiped at the mess on my shirt we all sat down on the long black leather sofa. Jeordie got up and put something in the DVD player. Eden had some how worked it to where Brinkley was sitting in the middle of the two of us and Jeordie was caddy cornered with the T.V. in the recliner that matches my couch. "I love these movies."

I looked over at Brinkely, who had spoken, and her big Brown-eyes were seemingly glued to the screen.

"The Nightmare on Elm street series?" She didn't even look away from the movie when she answered. "Uh huh." Then she sat back and leaned her head against the back of the couch as she spoke. " Yeah, but then you get that song stuck in your head."

What happened next hasn't happened to me that often, aside from Twiggy, we said the same thing at the same time. "One, two, Freddy's comming for you..." However I don't think anything could have prepared me for what she said next. " Of course you can't really stop to think about it, because if you do then it just sounds really perverted." I leaned around to look at Eden. "I Love your friend."

As the evening progressed, I got to find out that Eden's 'friend' and I got along beautifully. I found out that she goes to the school that Eden had just graduated from. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but if your nineteen, then why are you still in school? If you don't mond me asking."

Brinkley face palmed herself, with a hand that was newly manicured with red tipped acrylics. Then she made a little noise of frustration. I took a sip of the soda that I had been drinking and answered as I leaned forward and sat it back onto it's coaster on the coffee table. " Uh-oh, do I not want to know?"

Keeping her face covered, she shook her head, then moved her hairout of her face with said hand and let it fall down to her thigh with a little smack. "No it's fine. It's just that stupid school."

She turned her body so that she was facing me. I caught onto why Eden had placed her in the middle, she had an accent, it was so small, that if you hadn't heard it before and not known what kind it was, you would have never been able to guess. _She's got hearing problems._ I brought my attention back to her when she started speaking again.

"I was home schooled for the longest time, because I'm deaf. Well, I finally decided that this year I wanted to go to public school. I got registered and everything, then they told us, well told me, my parents were too busy to be there." _Her parents were to busy to register her for school? What kind of parents do that?_ "They told me that they couldn't accept my home school credits, because it wasn't a 'ligitimate program'." I raised my eyebrows as she said the last part. "I know right? That's what I said too, but just my luck they say that they have to set me back acouple of grades. Two freaking grades. Pompus ass-holes."

As I nodded my head, I casually drapped my right arm behind her across the back of the couch. "Well what are you into? I mean what do you like to do?" While I was waiting on her to answer, I kept noticing that Eden and Jeordie kept giving each other these strange looks. I just brushed it off to an awkward first meeting.

"I play sports. I was playing soft ballyear round, but I'll probably just be playing for the school. As well as volley ball." She very quickly help up her hand to stop me from speaking. "No jokes please." I began chuckling softly and put my hands up as if in surrender. "Fair Enough."

"It's about time some one beat you to a punch line." We all looked over at Twiggy, which was the person that had spoken. Every one in the room had a little laugh at that comment.

I saw Brinkley look around, before she let her gaze come to rest on the grandfather clock by the door that led into the dinning room. She began to chew the inside of her lip, as though she were nervous or debating something.

I nudged her left knee with my right hand. HUGE MISTAKE. As soon as our skin made contact, it were as though electricity was shot through my arm. She whipped her head around really quick and pulled her leg away almost as though I had held a lit cigarret to her.

Deciding to play it off, I acted like I hadn't noticed. "What's wrong?" She relaxed into the couch a little bit more and answered. "Well, I was debating whether or not I wanted to go to bed early so that it would be easier to go to work tomorrow, or to just get there when I get there and clean up the mess." Then she just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well those stupid evil pomeranians can just wait."

I let my eyes look around the room for a minute while I tried to comprehend what she was talking about. "Whatcha talkin' bout?" She face palmed her self, yet again (because apparently I'm the idiot),and looked back up at me while she ran her hands over her face to the nape of her neck to get the hair away from her face as she spoke. "I take care of my parents house and dogs when they are out of town." I mouthed "Oh." and nodded my head like I knew exactly what she was talking about.

All of a sudden, Eden stood up and said that she was going to get a drink. After a monent or two had passed Jeordie said that he was going to go get something to snack on, besides the cheese balls that were all over his jacket.

With my mind being pre-occupied, of course I thought nothing of it. Untill Brinkley turn abruptly, started signing and started talking in a low whisper, that just about melted me. "You said his name was Twiggy yeah?" I nodded, "Yeah, but his real name's Jeordie. We just call him Twiggy." She nodded her head in understanding. "Is that the guy Eden met in the store?' My eyebrows shot up in surprise as I let that little bit of information sink in. _OH MY GOD! That's the girl he was going on and on about? Oh this is too good! _"I have no idea."

We sat there for a few moments in silence. "Sorry to hear about you and Evan splitting up...again." As she said Evan's name I shuddered involentarily. "Uh oh! I take it that you weren't sorry?"

I picked up my glass that was currently sitting on the coffee table and took a sip. "Most deffinately not."

Her smile seemed to brighten as I said that, but I couldn't be sure. _Since you brought up relationships..._ "Speaking of relationships, how long have you and Eden been seeing each other?" Her head shot up. "I suppose that's what I get for assuming..." She nodded her head, "You know what they say when you assume..." Now it was my turn to nod in agreement. "But no we're not dating. I'm heterosexual, if that was what you were asking."


	10. Haunting Dreams

A/N: I DO NOT OWN MARILYN MANSON OR ANYONE THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND MY STORY. This is my first Manson fic, so bare with me... I hope you like it, and if not oh well...read and review...like you didn't already now I was going to say that...omg I can read your mind...RUN!...lol Okay so I have absolutly no idea if Brian knows asl (american sign language) or not but this is a story so he can know what ever I want him too.

It was just after midnight when the last of the guests had left. Brinkley and Twiggy being the last. I watched as Eden sat down in the chair across from the sofa that was seperated by the coffee table. "So, that was a nice little get together. What did you think about Brinkley?"

That was when it finally clicked. _"I was home schooled because I'm deaf." As in **deaf, **deaf! WOW! _ felt my eyes widen, before I could stop them.

Eden's brow puckered in confusion. "What? You didn't like herr, did you?" I looked down at my hands and started picking at my nail polish nervously. "I feel really stupid right now." Her face grew even more concerned. "Why? What's wrong?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "I just didn't click untill now."

"What didn't?"

"I'll quote; 'I was home schooled because I'm deaf.'; end quote."

~~~~~~~D.F.~~~~~~~

Despite the lies that you're makin', your love is mine for the takin'.

My love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses.

Despite the lies that your makin', your love is mine for the takin'.

My love is just waitin', to turn your tears to roses.

I will be the one that's gonna find you, I wil be the one that you run to.

My love is a burning consuming fire!

NO! You'll never be alone!

When darkness comes, I'll light the night with starts.

Hear my whispers in the dark!

No! You'll never be alone!

When darkness comes, You know I'm never far.

Hear the whispers in the dark.

She didn't know why, but Brian had seemed very familar to her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It had been three days since the party and he was all that she could think about. Not in the 'Oh he was nice' kind of way. His eyes and voice seemed to hang out in her dreams for the past few nights.

Fot instance. In one, in the darkness, Brinkley could feel his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. Could feel his breathe tickling her neck, while all the while hands seemed to roam shamelessly up her thigh, over her hip only to slide under her shirt to caress the underside of her breast. She remembered that she could feel everything when she reached back behind her to run her hand up the back of his neck. When she burried her hand in his hair, she could feel, to a very real extent, hair tangling around her fingers.

Letting her head fall forward against the locker door that was next to hers in the locker room of the schools gymnasium. Ignoring the unacustomed feeling starting to build low in her belly, she put her bag and street clothes in and closed her own locker to head to practice.

_What am I thinking? He's soo much older than I am...He's Eden's dad for Christ's sake! _She slid her gatorade and water onto the bottum bench of the bleachers, dropped into her seat and started trying to get her mind ready for her first day of Volley ball practice with her new team_. Joy, joy, joy. Wonder what Mrs. Bean is going to be eating today?_

The coach, if you could call her that spent all of her time eating. The only educational thing that she did was told the players what they were to do warm up or what ever, which pages in the 'play book' (if you can have a play book in volley ball) they could find examples on and where the explanations to the stretches and rotations were.

Before the coach tapped her on the choulder to get her attention, Brinkley saw a flash of his lips pass through her mind. _Oh yeah Brink...you're a goner..._

**A/N: OKAY SO I KNOW THAT THIS IS REALLLY SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO GET _SOMETHING_ OUT TO YOU GUYS. i HOPE THAT YOU AREN'T TOO DISSAPPOINTED.**


	11. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?

**OKAY HUGE A/N:**

Okay so I was seriously thinking about changing the leading femal from Dakota to just an everyday average girl, named Brinkly.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, SHOOT ME A PM OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, IT COULD EFFECT IF THE STORY IS CONTINUED OR NOT.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**~Leelan~**


End file.
